Marisa stole Darth Vader's Precious Thing
by InsaneBird91
Summary: What happens when Darth Vader finds something very precious.


Marisa stole Darth Vader's Precious Thing

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, Darth Vader and his men landed on an unknown planet to collect objects for no reason. Vader walked out of the ship while breathing through his helmet, while the other men walked out as well.

"Collect whatever you desired." said Darth Vader.

And so they look around through the planet collecting objects such as crystals, plants, bad apples, wheels, figmas, Pokemons, hats, Dragonballs of steel, porkchop sandwiches, and many more objects. But Darth Vader found something much more precious than any other object. It was known as the precious thing. It was so precious that not even the author of this story can describe it. Darth Vader breathes through his helmet again.

"The precious thing, it is so precious! I must take this very precious thing with me!" said Darth Vader.

And so Darth Vader took the precious thing and brings it to the space ship. The other men were done collecting stuff, and so they go on the ship as well. And then they left the planet and went back into outer space. Darth Vader set up a room for the precious thing in the space ship so that he can look at the precious thing whenever he wants.

"My precious, you are very dear to me! Never leave my side!" said Darth Vader while breathing through his helmet.

And so for weeks and weeks, Darth Vader would always stop by the room he put his precious thing in to look at the precious thing. Darth Vader cannot take his eyes off of it, but he must do so in order to focus on his work. Then one day, Darth Vader stopped by the room to look at the precious thing, only to find that the precious thing is MISSING!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Vader "What has happened to the precious thing?"

And so Darth Vader searched everywhere in the ship to find the precious thing, but it was nowhere to be found. He cannot find his precious. Then Darth Vader started suspecting the men on his ship. Also, Vader breaths through his helmet again.

"Which one of you took my precious thing?" Darth Vader asked.

"None of us took the precious thing, Lord Vader. We follow orders!" said one of the men.

"THEN WHERE IS THE PRECIOUS THING!?" An angry Darth Vader asked.

Then one of Darth Vader's other men came into the room and has something to tell to Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader, we have a video to show you." said the man.

"This better be important, and not one of those lame Youtube videos you guys always watch." said Darth Vader.

And so the man showed Darth Vader the video. The video is of the room with the precious thing when the precious thing was still there.

"It's my precious thing!" said Darth Vader.

"Watch what happens next." said the man showing Vader the video.

Suddenly in the video, a blond haired girl who looks like some sort of witch appeared, and she grabbed the precious thing.

"THAT BITCH STOLE MY PRECIOUS THING!" yelled Vader as he throws a table. "Quick, scan the girl on the video and show me info on her!"

And so the robot that can scan people on videos scanned the witch girl and got info on her.

"The thief is named Marisa Kirisame. She is from a planet called Gensokyo. It is a planet full of little girls who fly and shoot lazors." said the robot.

"I must go there and retrieve the precious thing!" said Darth Vader. "Ship, lead us to Gensokyo…NOW!"

"I will do as you command, Lord Vader!" said the ship.

And so Darth Vader heads to Gensokyo to retrieve his precious thing.

Meanwhile in Gensokyo, Marisa just sto...err…borrowed some books from Patchouli.

"Lego my books Marisa!" said Patchouli.

Marisa is flying on her broom while carrying Patchouli's books, and the precious thing.

"For some reason, I can't let go of this precious thing, even when I'm riding my broom, or carrying other things, or both." said Marisa.

Suddenly, a space ship landed in Gensokyo. Marisa spotted the space ship, knowing it looked familiar. Marisa rides to where the space ship is at.

"Boy, this ship looks familiar. I think I saw it and went into it while trying out my new ability to breathe in space, and reach the heavens." said Marisa.

Darth Vader's theme began to play. The space ship opened, and Darth Vader walked out of the space ship while breathing through his helmet. Darth Vader then walks towards Marisa, knowing she has the precious thing.

"Give me the precious thing!" said Darth Vader.

"Why do you want it so much?" Marisa asked.

"That thing is precious to me, and you stole it from me!" said Darth Vader.

"I'm not stealing it, I'm just borrowing It." said Marisa.

"You do not have my permission to borrow it. Now give it back to me or face me in battle!" said Darth Vader.

Darth Vader brings out his light saber, threatening to battle Marisa. Marisa realized she has no choice but to battle Vader himself, so she turns her broom into a light saber broom. And then they battled. They strike and hit each other's weapons. Marisa dodged some of Vader's attacks by doing back flips. Darth Vader tried to choke Marisa with the force, but Marisa is fast enough to dodge the force.

"Curses!" said Vader.

Marisa then used a spellcard a summoned Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie", but Darth Vader knew how to dodge danmaku and survived the spellcard. He also got the spellcard and bonus points.

"I have mastered every Bullet Hell game in existence." said Darth Vader.

"Then I will have to use the MASTER SPARK!" said Marisa.

Marisa used and aimed the Master Spark towards Darth Vader. However, Darth Vader used his light saber to absorb the Master Spark.

"I have the spark now!" said Darth Vader.

Darth Vader unleashes the absorbed spark from his light saber, but Marisa dodged the spark herself, and got on a high ground.

"I have the high grounds now!" said Marisa.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Vader.

Darth Vader then jumped onto the high grounds and hits Marisa with the KNEE OF JUSTICE! Marisa got knocked over by the knee.

"Now the precious thing is mine again!" said Darth Vader.

Suddenly, Darth Vader got attacked by Alice's dolls.

"Leave my Marisa alone you movie character who doesn't in Gensokyo!" said Alice.

"Never, EVER interfere with me!" Vader said angrily. Darth Vader then uses the force to choke Alice. After choking Alice, Alice collapsed onto the ground.

"No, don't die on me!" said Marisa as she rushes to the dying Alice.

"Sorry…Marisa…I…let…you…down…please…avenge…me…" and then Alice died.

Marisa got mad and screamed "WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" She got so mad that she turned into the Incredible Hulk.

"Oh shit!" said Vader.

"MARISA SPAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!" Marisa yelled as she summoned a spark that is so huge and powerful that it not only destroyed Vader himself, but also destroyed the Hakurei Shrine, the Scarlet Mansion, Saigyou Ayakashi, Moriya Shrine, Bamboo Forest of the Lost, the moon, Wal-Mart, Dexter's Laboratory, Batman's cave, the City of Townsville, and many other places. And then everyone in Gensokyo hated Marisa for the action she has caused.

Meanwhile in the lair of Darth Sideous

"Master, Darth Vader has been killed in Gensokyo." said one of Sideous' men.

"It was expected." said Darth Sideous. "The moment he got his hands on the precious thing, I knew Vader would meet his fate sooner or later. Fortunately, I have a suitable replacement. Come out Legolas!"

And then a door opened revealing a blond haired elf man with bows and arrows.

"I will do as you desire my lord!" said Legolas.

THE END(?)


End file.
